Fairy tail, A Noblesse's Adventure
by sreshtiyer
Summary: Raizel and Frankenstein are sent to investigate an unusual phenomenon in Fiore. What will happen when the socially clueless duo meets with one of the most lively guilds in Fiore? One-shot. Please leave constructive reviews. May continue into a full time series depending on response.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was inspired from the spin-off series of noblesse, Noblesse: Rai's Adventure. So this will be a one-shot, but depending on the demand, I may consider continuing it as a full story. Takes place much before Rai's battle against Muzaka, and before Tenrou arc. Cover art inspired from Noblesse Manhwa cover**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Noblesse or Fairy Tail, only this story.**

 **Lukedonia: Throne Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The air was thick with tension, as the Lord of the nobles had a very serious expression on his face, something that the family leaders found _very_ rare.

"Lord, you called?" inquired Gechutel K Landegre, the family leader of the Landegre clan. Beside him stood Ragya kertia, the leader of the Kertia clan.

"Yes, I have called you all today for a very serious issue…" he said, maintaining the same serious expression.

" _What could it be? For…*ahem* Lord….to be so serious?"_ thought Gechutel inwardly, stressing on the fact that Lord of all people was wearing that expression. Ragya mirrored that expression.

"Go call Cadis Etrama Di Raizel right away" he ordered simply. The family leaders watched deadpanned.

"L..Lord? Raizel-nim?" asked Gechutel.

"Yes…this is something only he can do. The rest of the family leaders are busy and are away, and besides, he's been cooped up all the time, I think this will be better for him….*sigh* really now, I keep telling him to go outside and have some fun and get some girls, seems this is the only way I can get him to leave his house" The family leaders further watched with a deadpanned expression.

"Get some girls….? L….Lord, this _is_ the noblesse after all, to address him as such…." He remarked.

"Aww come on, you know as well as I do, how that guy is…it's better for him to go outside once in a while" said the Lord, drifting off. The family leaders hung their head with a sad expression.

"Well go on then, one of you go get him here, oh and do get Frankenstein as well" he added.

"Frankenstein, my Lord?" questioned Gechutel.

"Yes, I'm well aware that Raizel is more than capable of handling things by himself, but as far as society goes…..well you know how it is, it's better for a human like Frankenstein to be there with him when dealing with this sort of thing" he said, drifting off, talking to himself more so than Gechutel.

"Society?"

"I'll explain once they're here. For now, one of you just go get those two"

"Yes lord, your wish is my command" said Ragya, taking his leave.

 **A few minutes later, Raizel's Mansion~~~~~~~**

"Hmm? Seems we have a visitor" mentioned Frankenstein, while pouring some tea to Raizel. Raizel just looked on outside the window.

As he returned, Frankenstein arrived with Ragya, who gave a slight bow after seeing Raizel.

"Master, it seems the Lord has called us both for something. He mentioned that it was urgent"

Raizel just looked back and nodded, and proceeded to go with Ragya.

" _What could be the matter for the Lord to have called Master and me as well?"_

 **Lukedonia Throne Room~~~~**

As the door opened, Ragya returned, along with Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Frankenstein.

"You called us, Lord?" asked Frankenstein.

"Ah Raizel, Frankenstein, welcome! It's been about a 100 years since we last saw each other isn't it? Though it may not be a long time for us, it certainly wasn't short either. The reason I called you both here today, is because I need you to help me with something." Raizel raised his eyes.

"Our help?" questioned Frankenstein. The family leaders also wondered what it could be.

"Although, would it kill you to come and visit me every once in a while? Isn't is dull being cooped up in your house all the time? And aren't you curious as to why I would have called you? Are you? Hmm?" he questioned away. The other family leader sweatdropped at this.

" _Urgh…..no matter how often I see him, I can never get used to seeing the Lord of nobles act like a carefree human….."_ thought Frankenstein, deadpanned.

"L..Lord, perhaps you should get to why you called him" insisted Gechutel.

"Hmm? Oh right. Have any of you heard of Earthland ?". Raizel's silence answered it for him. " *sigh* obviously not…..pardon me for asking…."

"….."

"Earthland ?" asked Frankenstein.

"Oh? This is a surprise…I never expected even Frankenstein to be ignorant about this…."

"But Lord, we haven't heard about it either" mentioned Gechutel.

"Very well, I might as well explain then"

"Earthland is a region where gifted humans reside. No, it's more accurate to say it's a special region where a mythical, magical energy exists. Humans who reside here are able to channel that magic power into their bodies and gain various abilities. For example, the ability to control water, fire etc. Because of the nature of this place, it was decided to be sealed away from the rest of the world, lest others discover and try to use it for evil purposes. Hence, the very first Lord of the nobles, werewolves and the Lords of the regions of Earthland decided to hide it in a separate plane of existence. Not unlike how Lukedonia is hidden in a special barrier" he explained.

"Because of this, the kind of beings found there are also very different from the ones found elsewhere. They have adapted to the magical nature of the land. Various kinds of mythical beasts can also be found there. So you could say it's a different kind of world than the ones we normally know. Humans as we know aren't as weak as the regular humans we find here. If fact, the strongest ones could be even stronger than us Family leaders" he further added.

"Humans stronger than family leaders…!" remarked gechutel. But then again, there was one standing right in front of them. Even Ragya was astonished. Knowing how strong Frankenstein could be gave them a fair idea of the kind of place it could be. A land where humans as strong as Frankenstein was something outworldly to them.

"Interesting…..to think such a place existed all this time" mentioned Frankenstein.

"You see, I received reports of an unusual energy signature, similar to nobles and werewolves from a leader of a secret faction of nobles. Normally, this faction is charged with maintaining the secrecy of the existence of nobles from any unnecessary groups. Because of the nature of this region, this secret was only passed on to the Lord of the different factions through generations. Even the existence of this faction of nobles was only under the command of the Lord. The leader of this faction is called Draculos Hyberion. Normally, they exist quietly amongst the residents, and only monitor the land, making sure no external force can disrupt the lives of the residents. But it's been quite a while since I've heard from them, ever since the last report about the unusual energy signature. I would like you both to go and find out the cause of the disturbance. I would send other nobles, but the ones I've sent haven't returned. I would still send family leaders, but they have all gone away on duties, and you happen to have more free time than anyone, so I would like to request you as Lord" he commanded.

"L..Lord, why would you put it that way?" asked Gechutel to himself, sweatdropping.

"Very well then, I shall take my leave" said Raizel, causing Frankenstein to look with worry.

"M..Master?!"

"Frankenstein, the Lord requested. It is only proper that I go" said Raizel. Frankenstein reluctantly agreed.

"Alright then, its decided. Off you both go then. Oh, I should also mention how to get there. Just keep going north from Lukedonia, and once you reach a snow covered hill, raise your energies a bit, and in response to a noble's energy, a portal should appear. That will be the entrance to Earthland ." he said, waving his hands. Both of them turned and took their leave.

"Lord, do you really think they will be alright?" asked Gechutel, after a while.

"Of course, this is Raizel you're talking about, there's no need to worry too much. And Frankenstein is there with him as well" he assured.

"I really hope that is the case"

 **Earthland region, outskirts of Magnolia~~~~~~~**

As both of them entered the rainbow coloured portal that appeared in response to Raizel's energy, they seemed to be in a Forest of sorts, with tall, evergreen trees all around and shrubs covering the forest floor as far as the eyes could see. The impression that Frankenstein had immediately was how different the air felt here. There was something here very different from the world they came from, perhaps this was the 'magical aura' that the Lord mentioned. It was as if there was a constant presence of an energy that flowed through them, but it wasn't a weighing feeling, more like a pleasant and refreshing feel.

"So, this is Earthland ….the air feels quite different and more….energetic" mentioned Frankenstein. He then jumped to one of the tree tops and had a look around, to see if there was any civilization present around. He then jumped down and said. "Master, there seems to be a town nearby, in this direction. We should probably as one of the residents if they've heard of any unusual commotion and locate the presence of this anomalous energy that Lord mentioned". Raizel nodded and both jumped off, going towards the direction of the town.

 **Fairy Tail Guild~~~~~~~~~~~**

As usual, the halls of Fairy Tail were covered with cackle, shouts and much action. Bottles and flasks were flying. Tables and chairs were overturned, and shouts could be heard all around.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU SHITTY POPSICLE?!"

"ILL SAY IT AGAIN, FLAME BRAIN!"

"HEY, SOMEONE STOP THOSE TWO, THEYRE DISTROYING THE FURNITURE!"

Lucy just watched with a deadpanned expression. "They're back to square one aren't they?"

"Order up everyone!" said a smiling Mira, with glasses of beer in one hand.

In the other corner, Lily and Erza were having another bout of sword fighting.

"Woah, I can barely follow their movements"

"That cat sure fights well, to be able to stand toe to toe with Erza"

"Do cats even have toes?"

As they fought, Lily suddenly changed back to his small size.

"So this is my limit…Seems though I can maintain my form for a little longer now"

"You've become stronger as well" commented Erza.

"And I have you to thank for" he replied.

"No worries, besides, it helps me too" she said.

"All that fighting has gotten me hungry. Oy Mira, one strawberry cake for me!" she asked.

Within seconds, a plate with a strawberry cake, berry on top was in her hands. Erza, who started immediately started drooling didn't notice that it was Lisanna, not Mira who was the one who got it for her. Lisanna, as it seems, was helping out Mira. Meanwhile, Juvia was crying rivers of tears, drowing those in the vicinity. Both Natsu and Gray were caught in the torrent, along with the others like Elfman, Wakaba and Romero.

"What's up with her?!" asked Lucy.

"Well…..seems she didn't take it too nicely when she found out in Edolas, Gray was the one in love with her" said Lisanna.

" _So that was it….._ " thought Lucy, sweatdropping.

In another corner, Gajeel was busy with his performance, and somehow Levy was dragged along with it. The audience members watched deadpanned at his tone-deafness.

Cana, on the other hand was emptying yet another barrel of booze. The others were trying to dissuade her from doing so.

"Cana, that's the 2nd barrel you're having, would it kill ya to tone it down a bit?!" reprimanded Macao.

"Aww don't be a spoilt sport!" she replied in a slushed tone.

"Sheesh…..look at them…causing so much ruckus" wondered Makarov, the Guild Master along whom was Gildarts, the strongest member of the guild.

"Well its ok to let loose every once in a while, its not often things are peaceful" said Gildarts.

Suddenly, knocks could be heard at the guild door. But given the noise and commotion in the guild, only Mira, who was near the guild could hear it.

"Oh, a guest?" said Mira, proceeding to open the door, as she knew that Guild members wouldn't _knock_ doors to enter the guild.

"Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail!" she began with a smiling face, and when she got a look of the person at the door, she went silent. Before her stood a very handsome and elegant looking man. He was very tall, practically towering over her and had shoulder-length silky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and a very cheerful smile. He was dressed in a very formal attire, and the sheer elegance and grace from him caught her off guard, leaving her speechless for a moment.

"Hello there, is this the mage guild, Fairy Tail?" he asked, his smile not disappearing from his face. This caused Mira to come into focus and she answered, "Yes it is, what can I do for you?"

"We are travellers looking for something, we were told by the townspeople that I could find the information I need here." He said.

"Oh? Sure! Please come in and let us know what you would like us to find out about. I do apologise for the mess inside" she added, with an apologetic face.

As Frankenstein entered, he saw the pandemonium going on inside, and he flinched rather strongly, given his meticulous nature. He watched on as the chaos went on, people not even noticing that their presence.

"I apologise for the chaos, its not normally this bad" she added again, with the same apologetic face.

Suddenly a cup came flying and hit the girl squarely in the head, causing her to bleed in the forehead. Frankenstein watched shocked, and went over "Are you going to be ok miss?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be alright" she assured. Frankenstein offered his hand, and Mira blushed, taking his hand and helped herself. " _Quite the gentleman"_ she thought. Just before he could lift her up, a piece of furniture collided with her, causing her to fall down again, a large comical bruise in her head with Frankenstein left holding his hands in mid air. Immediately, a body came crashing near him, a teenage boy with jet black hair, with practically nothing on him. Frankenstein had never seen such horror in his entire lifetime of many centuries.

"DAMMIT NATSU, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" the boy shouted, before rushing on.

At this point, Frankenstein lost it.

"ALL OF YOU NEED TO KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled, releasing a large amount of his energy.

This caused everyone to go silent and freeze at whatever they were doing; from the force they were hit with. The energy felt so dark and dense, they could barely breathe. It caused them to nauseate and a sick feeling arose in their gut, the energy left a bad taste in their mouths. The occupants of the room turned to see who in the world possessed such dark energy, for something of this calibre could only be seen from the demons of the book of Zeref; no, it probably surpassed even those.

"Frankenstein" said Raizel with a commanding voice, eyeing Frankenstein sternly. Frankenstein immediately lowered his power, releasing the pressure on the room's occupants.

"I apologize" he replied.

"What was that?" asked one member.

"That energy…why was it so dark?" questioned another.

"I've never seen a guy like that before"

"Holy shit….even Erza wasn't this scary" remarked a quivering Gray. Even Natsu started shaking form the pressure he was hit with. Erza, likewise, had a shocked expression.

" _What the…..what was that?! I've never felt energy that was so dense and dark before!_ " thought a shaking Mira. Even the guild master was left speechless. Guildart's face mirrored Makarov's face as well.

"I'm sorry, it seems I got carried away" said Frankenstein.

Regaining composure, Makarov stepped forwards and asked "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I thank you for stopping the commotion and apologize for any mishaps. How can I help you?"

"Ah yes. We're travelers looking for something. We were told we could find the information we need here. I was hoping you could help us with something" said Frankenstein.

"We?"

"Yes, how rude of me, not to introduce myself. I'm Frankenstein, and this here is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel" he said, stepping sideways, allowing the members to get a look at Raizel, who was unnoticed in the commotion.

The entire guild went entirely silent again. Mira blushed and was left with a gaping expression. Cana dropped the casket she was holding, spilling booze all over the place. Lucy had a fierce blush on her face, and completely froze. Even Wendy was left speechless, with a blush of her own. The reaction of every other female member of the guild was not very different. Even the guys of the guild were shocked.

Before them stood an extremely handsome and elegant looking man, with scarlet-red eyes and jet black hair. He had a silver cross earring on his left ear, black full sleeve shirt with gold lining along the neck and black pants, with similar gold linings in them. He had a stoic and regal demeanour, which was an awe inspiring sight to behold. Perhaps it wasn't the most commonly associated word to be used with a man, but they could only look at how _beautiful_ he looked. Even Erza dropped the cake in her hands, with a blush that was only matched by the colour of her hair.

"!"

"Whoa, who's that?"

"Beats me"

"I've never seen someone like _that_ before!"

"How can one be so beautiful for a man?!"

"You think he's a nobleman?"

"So, getting back to what to said, I believe you're looking for something?" asked Makarov.

"Yes. You see, were are here to investigate a disturbance in this region. We were reported to by Draculos Hyberion and were requested to investigate the matter." He said.

Makarov gasped again. "Hyberion?!" he exclaimed, shaking.

"What's wrong gramps?" asked Natsu.

"I see I see!...Yes, please have a seat. I shall help you to my best of abilities" he said, his expression never changing.

"Mira, get something for our guests, they must be tired from their journey" commanded Makarov. As they both sat down, Mira went over to get them both something.

Makarov went over inside and the rest followed him, leaving the two to be on their own.

"So master, you mind filing us in?" asked Mira, after attending to the two.

"They must not be normal travellers, of that I'm certain. Hyberion is the 2nd most powerful mage of Fiore, and also one of the 10 saints. Even amongst the saints, he's ranked in the top 4" he said.

All the members gasped at this information.

"So then, they must be exceptionally powerful, to be on such terms with one of the 10 saints" asked Erza.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. As you all witnessed earlier, the power of that man Frankenstein…." Said Makarov. Again, they all shivered, recounting what happened earlier.

"And this explains the letter I got from Hyberion-sama a while earlier" he added, pulling out a letter from his pocket.

"He said that if anyone came asking of a certain unusual disturbance, I was to direct them to Wyvern Forest, and no one else should enter it till such time they return"

A few minutes later, all the members came out, led by the guild master.

"Here is the information you need. What you seek lies in Wyvern Forest, that is just East of the edge of town. One of us here shall direct you there" said Makarov.

"Thank you. But we'd rather prefer if went alone" said Frankenstein.

"Alright, we wish you success then" replied Makarov.

A few minutes after they left, a loud explosion could be heard from the Guild entrance, and when everyone went and looked it over, they saw that half the entrance was destroyed,and a hooded man was in front of the guild, with what appeared to be two figures in spheres. With a closer look, two mages were hung up in crosses, a female mage and a male, with deep gashes and both with grievous injuries came to view within the spheres. It looked as if they had mere minutes to live.

"EVERGREEN!FRIED! cried Makarov, rushing forwards. Mira watched with horror and Erza clenched her fists in anger.

"Heh, so this is the mage guild Fairy Tail? Not impressive" rapsed the man, as he threw both of them. The two crosses were thrown at the guild floor with such force that no human could have possessed.

Natsu and Gray rushed forwards and caught them mid air, fiercely glaring at him. Up close, their injuries looked ever more horrifying. It seemed as if their very life was sucked out of them.

"Wendy, please heal them!" begged Natsu, as he unstrung them and laying them down below at the back. Wendy rushed over to attend to them.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM OUR NAKAMA! I'LL TURN YOU TO ASH!" he roared, rushing forwards.

Natsu flared his fists, and proceeded to attack the hooded man, only to be stopped mid air by him. The man then raised his hands and an invisible force sent natsu flying several feet away, crashing into several walls.

" **Ice-make, Lance!** " shouted Gray, causing a huge icy lance to form in his hands. He flung it towards the man, only for it to be caught between his hands. The man then dashed forwards and caught Gray by his neck, and slammed him down. Causing massive bruises and several broken bones throughout his body. He coughed out blood violently.

Immediately behind him came a flurry of slashes from Erza, all of which were dodged by him and he countered by slashing with his arm, which slashed her multiple times, incapacitating her. One after the other, multiple attacks swarmed the hooded assailant.

" **Water Nebula**!"

" **Solid Script: Fire!** "

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Animal Soul: Cat!** "

" **Regulus Impact!** "

" **Beast Soul: Lizarman**!"

" **Satan Soul: Evil Explosion!** "

" **Magic Card: Summoned Lightning!** "

With the relentless barrage of attacks, it was difficult to tell what was happening. There was a huge dust cloud in the place where the man was present. Everyone ceased their attacks, and were anxious to see what happened to the attacker.

As the dust cleared, what they saw fazed them. The man was completely unaffected, with not even a single scratch present on him. Only parts of his robes were ripped and his hood was off. They got a look at the person under the hood. He has a broad, tanned face, strong jaws, long, silver hair and red eyes. One of his hands had transformed into claws of sorts, not unlike Elfman's partial takeover.

"Heh is that all you've got?! I find it disappointing!" he shouted, before glaring at the mages in the room. Suddenly, everyone felt a tremendous pressure, that rendered them unable to move. His eyes were glowing deep red. He then proceeded to Mira, the nearest person and stabbed her right through her gut, causing her to violently cough out blood. With inhuman speed, he then kicked Gray squarely in the abdomen, sending him crashing to a wall.

"GRAY!" shouted Juvia, and rushed to pound him, only to be slammed violently to the floor.

He then kicked Loke and sent him flying towards Lucy, slashed at Elfman and delivered a punch to Cana, incapacitating all of them. Just like that, he took care of all the remaining members of the guild. Only Gildarts and Makarov were left standing.

"I..It'll take more than this to stop me!" said Gildarts, and with a burst of magic energy, he broke free. Makarov also released his giant form, a, ominous glare emanating from him.

" **You'll pay for what you did to my children!** " thundered Makarov's voice, as he sent a gigantic fist towards the man. The man stretched his hands and stopped his giant fist, shocking him. He then raised his hands and released a dark red wave of dense energy, blasting Makarov and causing him to revert to his original size.

Gildarts then unleashes a series of punches, all of which are parried all too easily. He then takes a step back and raising his hands shouts, " **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!** ". The magic blast he released cracked the ground and the walls and blasted the attacker back several feet. Just when he thought he got him, several energy slashes flew towards him, cutting him in various places. A figure then flew out of the dust cloud and slammed him to the walls. The man then continued punching him multiple times and threw him aside, face down.

The man then proceeded to Makarov's body. "I can't have you all dying yet….because I need to take those powers of yours!" he proclaimed, proceeding to Makarov and picking him up like a rag doll.

"And now…..!"

Everyone was barely left conscious. All they could do was watch helplessly as the man turned to seemingly kill their guild master.

"To think you'd be here" came a voice from the background. The man turned to see the new party that had arrived.

Frankenstein and Raizel had returned, following the energy signature trail from the place they went to investigate.

"Master, it seems he is hybrid between Noble and Werewolf, mostly created by experiments" said Frankenstein. The two then looked at the destruction caused by him. Raizel's expression darkened. "Master, please allow me to finish this" requested Frankenstein in a low voice.

"I refuse…I keep myself responsible for this." Said Raizel.

"But master.."

"I order you as your master, Frankenstein"

"….Yes master. I shall take care of the wounded then" said Frankenstein.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" shouted the man, only to be stopped by an unseen force.

The entire are became dark, and everyone, although barely conscious, could feel a more pressing and insanely strong force emanating from Raizel, his eyes glowing red.

"I did not give you permission to leave" he said in a calm, commanding tone.

The man watched in absolute shock as his body became rigid and stiff.

"Neither did I give you permission to look down on me" he said, following which the man was forced to his knees.

"D…damn! To think I, Alder, a Werewolf-Noble, would be forced to my knees?! Then, it seems I have no choice!"

Alder then struggled a bit and then, with an explosion of power, broke free. He transformed into his werewolf form, with more fur covering his entire body, and his power increasing explosively.

" _Damn, what insane power! Someone managed to create something like this?!_ " wondered Frankenstein inwardly.

"Heh so you were a family leader then? No matter, even a family leader is powerless against me now! You should feel honoured to have witnessed me in this form!"

"You talk too much" said Raizel, removing his earring. A massive torrent of red energy poured out from him, engulfing everyone in the vicinity. Alder was taken aback a bit, but clenched his teeth and proceeded attack him. He slashed at him, causing multiple slash marks of energy to appear. Raizel raised his hands and an energy barrier appeared, absorbing all the slashes. Alder then lunged at him, slashing and kicking at inhuman speeds. Raizel stopped all of them, with red tendril like energy blocking each hit. The werewolf-noble then creates a massive violet orb, and a dense energy wave of pure energy flies towards Raizel. Raizel then creates a tornado of red energy and flings it towards the violet beam. The two collide and a massive explosion shocks the vicinity. Extending both his hands, a pair of colossal wings appears behind Raizel, and raising one hand, he forms, a swirling, eagle like shape, ready to hurl it towards Alder. Alder too raises his hands, a similar energy forming in his fists.

"You have now forfeited your right to exist. Your life is now mine to take" said Raizel, before shooting the massive energy towards Alder. Alder also releases his blast, and as the tow make contact, both energies fiercely collide, struggling to push through. After a tense struggle, Raizel pushes forward and the blast crashes into Alder, causing a massive explosion and a huge crater when Alder once stood, his body now fading into non existence.

As Raizel powered down, Frankenstein rushes to him.

"Master, are you ok?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes, no need to worry Frankenstein. It seems for some reason; my powers did not have the usual strain on my body." He mentioned.

Shocked, Frankenstein observes that indeed as Raizel mentioned, there were no signs of injury caused by the usual exertion of his powers. He seemed completely fine, when normally he would be bleeding from his eyes and ears from the strain his powers put on his body.

" _It seems the magic in this land's air complemented his powers…so does this mean we finally have a way to replenish his life force…..? If I can somehow infuse the magic in this land with master's body, it should be able to heal him"_ thought Frankenstein, excited.

"Frankenstein, now that we have finished our mission here, we need to leave" mentioned Raizel.

"Yes master, I have already healed them enough that they'll be out of danger. It should help them sleep and when they wake up, they won't remember any of this" reported Frankenstein.

As the two turned to leave, a weak voice called out to Rai, "W…Wait…who are you guys?" said an almost unconscious Natsu.

Raizel just turned and smiled.

 **Lukedonia Throne Room~~~~**

"So, Frankenstein, Raizel, welcome back! I hope everything went well?" inquired the Lord.

"Yes, it seems someone had created a Werewolf noble hybrid, and he was much stronger than a family Leader. Master took care of him" reported the blonde scientist.

"A Werewolf-Noble hybrid? It seems things run more deeply than I thought. I may have to have a talk with Muzaka sometime then" mentioned the Lord.

"There is one more thing" said Frankenstein.

"Yes?"

"Back in Earthland, despite master using his full force, his life force didn't decrease"

"!"

This news truly shocked the Lord, for he was always looking for a way to help Raizel with replenishing his lifeforce, and regretted that he was helpless to help him.

"What?! Are you sure, Raizel?"

"Yes" said Raizel.

"I see….this is indeed good news…finally, I can ease my concerns about you using up your powers….Thank you, Frankenstein, Raizel from the bottom of my heart" said the Lord, with gratitude apparent in his face.

"…."

"I too, am more than glad to know that I can help my master" replied Frankenstein.

"If that is all, we shall take our leave" said Raizel, bowing and turning to leave.

"Take care, Raizel" replied the Lord.

 **That's it folks! This is a one shot story I wanted to write to see how the response will be. Hope it isn't too long. Please do leave constructive criticism and let me know how you feel. Like I said earlier, I may consider writing a full length series depending on the response. If I do write another series, it'll be completely fresh, way different from this one, and more involving. Again, this isn't my usual style of writing, more like something I adapted for a one-shot story. Thanks for reading, do leave a review, and see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've started my new series for this crossover, just like I promised. Hope you like that one as well. Do read it and let me know your thoughts! It's called Noblesse's Fairy Tail.**


End file.
